


Anything You Want

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bottom!Dan, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Arin and Dan have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of spite. I am so upset with my country right now and I wanted to feel something.  
> Come talk to me. @SweetieFiend on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr.

“Fuck...Fuck….Fuck...Arin!” 

 

Dan clutched onto the bedsheets and screwed his eyes shut as Arin assaulted his hole. His mouth hung open as he moaned as Arin’s tongue slithered its way inside of Dan. Opening him up and preparing him for something bigger.

“You like this, baby?” Arin growled as he shoved two fingers inside of Dan.

“Oh fuck yes! Yes I love this. Don’t stop, Arin.”  Dan whimpered as Arin fingered him and gently grazed against his electrifying spot.

“A-Arin! Right there! Arin!” Dan cried.

“Yeah? Right there? That’s where you want it? That’s where you feel good?” Arin teased as he pulled out and grabbed his bottle of lube. 

“Yes, Arin please. Fuck me.” Dan begged as he spread his legs wider for Arin.

 

He grinned at the man before him. There was a little bit of sweat on his hairline and he was panting. His ignored cock was painfully erect and was dripping precum that was smearing onto his stomach.

“God you’re fucking gorgeous.” Arin groaned as he draped himself over top of Dan and nibbled on his earlobe and grinded against him.

“Fuck! A-Arin!” Dan moaned as he thrusted up against Arin. Arin pulled away and placed a big hand over Dan’s chest.

“I am going to fuck you so hard. I am going to make that ass mine.” Arin promised as he grabbed the lube and squired it over his cock.

‘Yes Arin. Please, please fuck me. I need you so fucking bad.” Dan begged as Arin lined himself up and slowly eased his way inside of Dan.

 

Dan wrapped his legs around Arin’s waist as he bottomed out inside of him. He clutched onto Arin’s shoulders and arched his back as he stood still for a moment.

“Fuck you always feel so good.” Arin moaned as he slowly swiveled his hips against Dan.

“A-Arin….” Dan moaned.

“What is it baby?” Arin asked as he began to thrust into Dan.

“You feel so fucking good baby. I love how you fill me up. I love it when you fuck me this--Ah!” Dan threw his head back and ran his fingernails down Arin’s back as he hit that electrifying spot.

“Oh yeah. Fuck, Dan. You feel so fucking good and I love the noises you’re making.” Arin groaned as he picked up his pace.

 

Dan clutched onto the headboard and threw his head back as Arin fucked him. His deep slow thrusts then his long quick ones, driving Dan crazy. He met Arins thrusts as they worked each other to their orgasm. Arin clutched onto Dan's hips as his thrusts got harder and faster.

“Yes! Yes! Arin! Oh god yes! Arin p-please!” Dan came all over his chest as Arin fucked him through his first orgasm. 

“Fuck, Dan. You look so fucking good. I dunno how much longer I can last.” Arin moaned as he threw his head back and felt his orgasm approach. He pulled out and flipped Dan over so he was laying on his stomach. He positioned himself so Dan was on his knees, ass up in the air.

“I can not wait to see my fucking cum drip out of your pretty ass.” Arin said as he eased his way back inside Dan.

 

He kept his hands on the wall while Arin thrusted into him. The cum on his chest dripped down onto the comforter. Arin threw his head back and felt the pressure build up inside of him. Dan clenched around him. Dan felt so warm and tight around him. It almost felt like home, comforting and familiar. His musical voice fuling Arins arousal as he fucked him. He grabbed onto Dans hair and pulled. He was just supported on his knees as Arin slammed into him.

“Arin!” Dan cried.

“Yeah, fuck Danny, say my name. Let me know how good I am making you feel.” Arin moaned.

“Oh fuck! Oh, Arin! I feel so good. I love when you fuck me. I love the feeling of your cock in my ass.” Dan moaned. The praises were sending electrifying feelings to Arin as his orgasm approached him but he pushed them down. He didn’t want this to end yet.

 

Dan was already hard again. Arin reached around and wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock.

“Ah! Arin!” Dan moaned.

“You’re already hard for me again baby? You love this so much don’t you?” Arin asked as he thrusted harder.

“Yes, Arin! Yes! Yes Arin! Ahhh!!” Dan was practically sobbing as he came again all over Arins hand. 

“You came again?” Arin mocked as he lifted up Dans leg and thrusted into him at a steady pace.

“Yes! Yeah I did, Arin! You make me feel so fucking good! You know exactly what I want, and need! I love it! Arin!” Dan continually praised Arin as he came and came and came inside of Dan. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Arins body as he emptied himself inside of Dan. 

 

As they came down from their high, Arin slowly removed himself from Dan and watched as his cum dripped out his boyfriend's ass. His hole clenching around the emptiness as Dan looked over his shoulder at Arin.

“Mmm, Dan you look so good.” Arin moaned as he reached for his phone.

“Let me have a picture?” He asked.

“What, a picture to jerk off to when I’m away?” Dan teased.

“Shut up and pose.” Arin said as he held up his phone. Dan was on his knees and spread his legs as far as he could and looked over his shoulder as Arin took the picture.

“Fuck baby, that’s nice,” Arin smirked as he saved the picture. 

 

Dan collapsed onto the bed as Arin laid next to him.

“I need a shower so badly,” Dan said.

“Maybe we can have a round two in the shower,” Arin suggested as he wriggled his eyebrows. Dan laughed.

“I dunno, I’m a bit dried up but would love the company,” he joked. Arin pulled Dan close to him and snuggled close to him.

“Lemme cuddle you first,” Arin said.

“But you’ll get all sticky and gross,” Dan protested but Arin held on tighter when he tried to pull away.

“Don’t care, want to have my sexy kitten close right now,” Arin said as he laid his head in the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan smiled and cuddled back.

“Anything you want, Big Cat,” 


End file.
